Harry Potter and the Angel
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: My first fanfic: ok its the 5th year and Harry likes Hermione but he thinks she likes someone else. Only Ron knows whats going on. could it soon be h/h? Review!!
1. Cancellations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- not Harry-Not Hermione-Not Ron-Not Crookshanks-Not the songs- In summary: I own only the plot--So please don't sue me. Thank you! And have a nice day…

__

_Harry Potter and The Angel_

_Chapter One_

_Cancellations_

            Harry awoke early Saturday morning from a light tapping outside his window. 'It must be at least 5:30' he thought to himself as he reached for his glasses. He put them on slowly and looked out his window to see Ron's owl, Pig, tapping wildly on the window.

            Harry rose from his bed and opened the window letting an excited Pig in. He removed a small piece of parchment from his leg. It read:

Harry-

            I have some bad news. Bill got in an accident while feeding some of the dragons he worked with. Don't know much about it other than he's paralyzed. I have to go there with my family to see him so I guess you can't come over before school. 

            Sorry- Have anyone else in mind? Maybe Hermione—remember…?

-Ron

P.S. See you at school.

Harry slowly reread the letter- now fully awake. He couldn't bear living with Dudley for another week after his constant taunting of the old phrase 'Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree…'. Harry remembered what started it all and obviously so did Dudley and Ron. They had gotten off the train at platform nine and three quarters. After finishing their long good byes, Hermione walked up to Harry and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. As Harry thought about it, he lightly rubbed where she had kissed him. He assumed it was just a casual kiss between friends, but he didn't notice that she had not kissed Ron until now. 

Deep inside, though, he had secretly developed a small crush on her, but he kept it to himself. If he told Hermione how he felt and it was just a friendly kiss it would probably ruin their friendship. And if something did happen Ron would be the one left out of it all. 

He thought about it some more, 'Why not? It wouldn't hurt to ask if I could stay over considering the circumstances' He took out a small piece parchment and scribbled a quick note to Ron saying he'll ask Hermione and that he hopes Bill gets better. He signed his name and attached it to Pig's leg who flew off. He grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote:

Hermione-

            Did you hear what happened to Bill? Well, this means I can't stay over at Ron's. I was wondering if maybe I could spend the last week of the summer vacation at your house? I can't bear Dudley's taunting any more.

Thanks

-Harry    

He sealed the letter and gave it to Hedwig who seemed to be waiting quite impatiently for him to finish. She soared into the sky as Harry returned to his bed wondering what Hermione would say. 


	2. True feelings

Chapter Two 

_True Feelings_

Hermione lay awake on her bed, scratching Crookshanks, and wondering whether or not to rewrite her herbology essay for the third time. It was her usual dream that got her up at 6 like this. The same dream she continued to have ever since he had saved her from the troll. Even though there were two saviors, there was only one in particular that caught her eye. In this dream she would reveal her true emotions, true feelings to Harry…her best friend, Harry Potter.

She shuddered at what would happen if either Harry or Ron found out. These feelings she had could ruin their years of friendship. And she almost let it slip with that one kiss.

A soft tapping on her window distracted her from he ever-lasting heartbreak. A great snowy white owl with a letter in her beak sat outside waiting patiently for Hermione to let her in. She walked up to the window with a smile spread across her face, being so happy to her from him. She took the letter and opened it carefully so not to damage it. She read it to herself, slowly, savoring every word. She frowned as she read about Bill's tragedy. But her happiness returned as she read Harry's request to stay. She felt like she was walking on air as she reread the line over and over again making sure it didn't change.

She sat down at her small desk after finishing the letter again. She was about to write a letter making it ok, when she forgot about her parents. 'They wouldn't mind,' she thought, 'they don't even know I like him as much as I do.' Unfortunately, she would have to wait until her parents woke up around 10 to ask so she set the parchment down and began staring at her watch. 'I can't wait that long. There's gotta be something to pass the time…' 

She took her wand out and tapped on the bottom drawer of her desk. It opened revealing a stack of letters, all from Harry, not love letters or anything, just plain old letters saying how are you and how was your summer and stuff like that, but she saved them all. At the beginning she had some of Ron's but she soon felt they were unnecessary. And underneath this stack of almost five years worth of letters was her diary. Again, she pulled out her wand and tapped her diary twice. It opened revealing about a hundred pages of her innermost thoughts. She had it before she went to Hogwarts, probably since her 8th birthday. This diary was a magic one, though, because as you continue to write, it will continue to expand, so it would always be full. Because of it's age, it had some of the pages beginning to fall out from rereading them again and again and even some of the ink was starting to fade away but she still used it.

She wrote quickly, not being able to hold in her thoughts:

Dear Diary,

            I heard from him again- the guy I have a slight crush- the same slight as in he is slightly famous. Harry Potter- Harold James Potter-I love you so much but I can't bear the consequences of telling you how I feel. How can I keep this from him when he'll literally be living with me for a week? When Ron was around it was ok because it was the three of us…and not the two of us…alone. And then the kiss- what happens if he brings it up in front of my parents? But he has to come here next week- after having the chance to leave his family but having it cancelled and having me as his only resort- I have to. I wonder what Dudley was taunting him about? Did he see me kiss him? Oh no- if he knows then Ron does too. By the time I get back to Hogwarts the whole school would be chanting it. Maybe he doesn't remember. It was just on the cheek. A casual kiss. Dudley could have been taunting him about something else.

            Hermione paused for a second as another piece of paper popped out. She continued on the next page:

            My dreams will probably never come true. He'll never like me the same way I like him… It reminds me of that Muggle song by Paulina Rubio that I heard in Muggle studies. It went like this: I only want to be the one you love\I only want to be the one you want\come and get me baby\let me loose inside your soul\I only wanna be your every need\I wanna be the girl in all your dreams\I'll do anything to be the one you love… I love that song as much as I love him but he'll never know…never. 

I will always love you—

Hermione

            As she finished the entry she heard her parents walking around in the kitchen. She got up quickly, and clumsily bumped the desk and had everything on it fall to the floor. 'Oh whatever, I'll clean it later. I have to ask my parents right now,' she thought as she raced down the stairs. She went directly to her mom who controlled most of the household, "Mum, is it alright if my friend comes over next week to stay until school starts and then you can drop us off at the train. He won't be that much of a bother." 

            Hermione's mom turned abruptly at the mentioning of the word 'he'. "Who is 'he?"

            Hermione realized only too late that she had said he. Her mother was every strict with boys saying she could not have a boyfriend until after she was 16. Unfortunately she was only turning 15 in September. Hermione knew she couldn't lie to her mother. She hesitantly said, "Harry Potter, a boy from school. Just a friend."

            Her mother eyed her suspiciously, mentally connecting the words 'boy' and 'friend'. Since she was a Muggle she hadn't heard about his life and all that he'd been through.  She paused for another moment, "Did you finish all your school work?"

            Hermione nodded.

            Her mother sighed, "I guess it's alright but don't do anything stupid."

            Hermione nodded again, "Thanks, mum"

She raced back up to her room and, ignoring the pile that had fallen from her desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly, but quite neat as usual, wrote a letter to Harry. She sealed carefully and handed it to Hedwig who was still in her room observing Crookshanks. She grabbed it with her beak and flew off out of the open window. Hermione continued to stare out the window, a love-struck look in her eyes

*           *           *

Harry was finishing up his Potions essay when he felt a nibbling on his ear. Hedwig had returned and dropped Hermione's letter on his bed, without him noticing. He walked to his bed and casually picked it up. It read:

Dear Harry ('Hermione always did formal letters', Harry thought)

Of course you can come over, Harry. Mum said sure so I guess we'll be picking you up around 2 on Monday (the Muggle way because I know what happened when Ron picked you up before). My parents agreed to take us to Diagon alley for some shopping. Hopefully Ron will be back in time to meet up with us at the King's Cross to get on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sending Bill my best wishes as well. 

Hope to see you soon,

Hermione 

            Harry felt his face growing red. He was going to spend a full week with Hermione Granger…__


	3. The Drive

_Chapter Three_

_The Drive_

'Wow, so this is Hermione's house,' Harry thought as the car grew closer to the classic white two-story house. They had been driving for about an hour and had finally reached her house.

            Just an hour ago, Hermione had greeted Harry kindly at his front door. His aunt and uncle paid no attention as Hermione and her parents helped Harry with his luggage. Harry did notice out of the corner of his eye Dudley making kissy faces. Harry turned and pretended to pull out his wand. Dudley's eyes grew wide and he ran to the kitchen. Hermione looked over at Harry who shrugged and continued to lift his bags. They finished loading all of his belongings and drove off towards Hermione's house.

            Harry and Hermione spent most of the time in silence, especially Hermione who wasn't sure what to say with her parents around. Her mother on the other hand, seemed quite nosy as she asked Harry question after question about his personal life.

"So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"How long have you known Hermione?"

"Almost five years"

"What do your parents do?"

Harry seemed to get red in the face. "Umm…they are uh passed away when I was one" Her mother abruptly stopped the questioning and casually turned on the radio. Being Muggles they listened to the Muggle stations. For some reason unknown to Hermione her parents were in to the hit pop music.

"And here's the new song from [ a/n I don't remember his name] Gotta Get Through This!!"

Hermione listened to the song as she stared out the window at the passing cars. She hadn't heard the song before but she liked the beat.

"When will I get the chance to say I love you?/

I pretend that your already mine/

and my heart ain't breaking every time/

I look into your eyes!/

If only I can get through this!"

As she heard this repeated throughout the song, she could feel Harry's eyes on her, staring. She resisted looking at him and continued to stare at the cars passing until she was sure that he broke away. She let out a long sigh, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

But now they were pulling up to the drive way and all that was over. Harry took another look at the house. It looked like something from a fairy tale, so perfect, so peaceful, so serene. Roses crept up the walls of the house and flowering bushes lined the paths. Together the four of them walked up the stone pathway and entered the house. Even the inside had a certain style to it that seemed to bring a smile to the world. The inside was painted white as well with pastel curtains hanging in every room. A crystal chandelier hung over the dining room. To the side of that was the living room, complete with a fireplace, television, sofa, love seat and recliner. It was like walking into the Brady Bunch house. 

"Hermione, you can show Harry his room. He'll be using the guest bedroom down the hallway," her mother said for once trusting Hermione to be with him. 

She nodded and helped Harry carry his luggage up the stairs. She stopped at the first room on her right, "Uh…this is my room. Sorry about the mess," Hermione said pointing at her bedroom. In Harry's opinion it looked perfect. So quaint, liked it was taken out of a picture book. There was a canopy bed with a light pink bedspread matching the walls, curtains, and rug. A desk was in the corner next to a pile of papers that lay scattered on the floor. Crookshanks was curled up on the desk chair sleeping peacefully. 

"And this," she said directing Harry's gaze away from her room, "is where you'll be staying." He looked at it in amazement. 'This definitely is the Brady Bunch house,' he thought to himself. The room was painted with a teal so light, it almost looked white. A four-poster bed with matching bed spread on the right, a walk in closet on the left and further down a bathroom that looked like it had never been used. A small desk, like Hermione's, sat in front of a opened window lined with teal curtains.

Harry turned to Hermione. 'Well, I might as well ask her now and get it over with.' "Uh…Hermione, I was wondering about…" Hermione cut Harry off as she began to turn a light shade of red, "Shhhh. She's coming." 

Hermione spoke up loudly, "Well, I leave you alone so you can get settled in!" She then left the room quickly. Harry saw why. As soon as she left, her mother passed by the opened door, like a patrol officer checking on every convict. She gave Harry a stern look at if she knew what he was going to ask Hermione. He just smiled nervously, and her mother gave a forced smile back but still continued to walk on, as if the was another mad criminal in the next cell.

Harry sat down on the bed. He already knew he was going to have a terrible time.

__


	4. You Don't Know You Love Something Until ...

_Chapter Four_

_You Don't Know You Love Something Until You Lose It_

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Mrs. Granger," Harry said as he pushed the empty dish towards the center of the table. He regretted saying it, though. The food was horrible compared to the food he was served at Hogwarts. Even the food he cooked himself tasted better. 

He had been living with Hermione and her parents for almost 7 full days. Tonight would be the last night at her house before they left for Hogwarts in the morning. For the last few days Harry had barely been able to talk to Hermione with her mother keeping such a close watch. Even when they went to Diagon Alley, her mother seemed to watching their every move. It was even starting to creep out Hermione's father, but her mother paid no attention. All she cared about was her precious daughter and keeping her away from Harry.

'But today was that last day of it all,' thought Harry happily as he took a quick glance at Hermione who sat diagonally from him (her mother's idea). 

"May I be excused?" Harry asked as he did for the last 6 nights. Mrs. Granger nodded as she watched Harry climb the stairs to his room, and continued to stare until she was sure that he was inside. Minutes passed.

"May I be excused?" asked Hermione as she did for the 7th night in a row. And as usual her mother responded, "No, you have to help me with the dishes." Hermione sighed and carried the plates into the kitchen to be washed, wiped, and placed away orderly. An hour later she was finally excused. By this time it was already 9:00 and she was quite tired. She climbed up the stairs, her mother watching her as closely as she did Harry, making sure she didn't take a 'wrong' turn as she had done the first night Harry had arrived. She luckily went straight towards her room.

*           *           *           

Harry lied on his bed as he continued to read one of the books Hermione had lent him for those boring nights. He was just getting into it as he heard a clock chiming from the downstairs. '10:00 already?' Harry thought to himself. He had been on his bed for over 2 hours reading a book. He licked his chapped lips and thought to himself 'I'm a bit thirsty. I think I'll get myself a drink.' He climbed out of bed and slipped carefully down the stairs. In the kitchen he took a glass of water and gulped it down as quietly as he could. Feeling refreshed he walked back up the stairs. He peered into Hermione's bedroom as he passed by. [a/n Sorry if it sounds like has a peeping tom but I had to get this story exciting] The room was empty except for Crookshanks who sat on the pile of papers near Hermione's desk. One of his eyes was closed; the other one was slightly open, eyeing a piece of floating lint. The lint began to pick up speed and rise up into the air. Crookshanks now had both eyes opened, and was ready to pounce. As he jumped, the papers beneath flew about the room. 

Harry was about to leave, so he wouldn't be blamed for this when he spied a piece of paper not too far from his foot. He bent down and picked it up. He knew by the first line it had to be a page from her diary: 'My dreams will probably never come true. He'll never like me the same way I like him…' he read to himself. He couldn't resist reading the rest. He skimmed through the song and read the last line in a barely audible whisper, "I will always love you—Hermione" 

He suddenly heard Hermione's bathroom door open. The first thing she was Crookshanks and the scattered papers. "You naughty cat! Look what you did!! No catnip tonight!" Crookshanks shrunk into a corner; his flat face carried a saddened frown, if you could call it that. Hermione looked up to see the rest of the papers as well as Harry standing near the doorway. "Oh…hi," she said as her face began to redden. 

"Hi"

"Um… do you need anything?"

"Oh," Harry said finally realizing that he didn't belong there. "I just needed some uh…mouthwash. Do you have any extra?"

"I think so- hold on a sec"

Harry nodded, pleased that the lie worked. As she turned around, he tried to remember each word from the entry. Every time he went over it in his head, he felt another piece of his heart break away. He looked up as Hermione returned with a cup of Listerine in her hands.

"Here you go. Good Night," Hermione said noticing the disappointment in his face.

"Yea. Good Night. Thanks."

'I wonder what's wrong with him…'

*           *           *

Harry walked back to his room. He felt as if he could just throw up. 'She likes someone else. I know she does. It's not me. I know it isn't. Were just friends. Just friends.' Harry fell onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt worse than when Cho had said she was going to the dance with someone else. His heart didn't hurt as much as it did now. He could feel the tears filling up in his eyes. He placed his head on the pillow and blinked, letting the tears run freely down his face. He picked up the book beside him and began to read where he left off, trying to get away from the pain. He read the title of the chapter to himself, 'You don't know you love something until you lose it.' Harry realized something as he continued to read through the chapter. He loved Hermione. But it was too late. She was gone. 


	5. Going to Hogwarts

_Chapter Five_

_Going to Hogwarts_

Harry and Hermione sat together near the entrance between platforms 9 and 10, waiting for Ron. Her parents had just dropped them off a few minutes ago. Hermione's mother had wanted to stay and 'monitor the situation' but her father persuaded her to finally leave.

"He should be here by now," said Hermione who was rereading the letter Ron sent that morning. She looked over at Harry who was staring at his feet. He turned his gaze to her for a second. She stared into his eyes. Their usual bright emerald green color had faded becoming a dull olive like color. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he seemed to read her mind as he shook his head. Suddenly two hands slapped them hard on the back. They turned around to see Ron standing behind the bench, laughing wildly. "What wrong with you guys?" He said after seeing their hurt expressions. 

"Nothing" they said in unison. 

Ron shrugged and had to literally pick them up to get them off the bench. "Come on we're gonna miss the train!" Finally the three of them went through the barrier with their luggage. They put them in one of the storage carts and continued on to the train [ a/n never been on a train before so I'm not sure how it works] They grabbed their usual compartment towards the middle of the train. 

Ron spent the first half hour of the trip talking about Bill's amazing recovery. Harry kept quiet and Hermione periodically questioned Ron about the incident. Finally Harry spoke up, "I'm gonna go and buy some food." He got up slowly and went to find the food cart. Ron and Hermione were now left alone in the compartment. 

"Ron, can I tell you something?" Her face was turning scarlet.

Ron nodded, hoping it was something about Harry.

"Well, you see, I kinda like Harry…a lot…but I can't like him. I mean we're best friends. And then, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I mean you're not gonna ditch me or something. We'll still be friends." Hermione nodded as Ron continued, "Want me to tell Harry for you or something?"

Hermione quickly spoke up, "No! You can't tell him. Please, Ron, you gotta keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone. It's…it's just not the right time."

"Whatever…" Ron said as Harry entered the compartment carrying all types of food. He had a forced smile on his face, but his eyes still had the same dull feeling, Hermione noticed. He handed some of the sweets to Hermione and Ron. 

"Thanks" they said in unison. Harry nodded.

            After about 10 minutes of silence Hermione spoke up, "Um… I'm gonna see how Ginny and Lavender are doing. I'll see you guys later." She left the room, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Ron, can I tell you something?" His face was turning scarlet like Hermione's had.

"Sure, why not? Just call me Oprah…" They both gave a slight laugh.

"Well, you see, I kinda like Hermione…a lot…but I can't like her. I mean we're best friends. And then, what about you?"

"Hmmm de ja vu" Ron muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Ron said quickly after realizing what he said. "Don't worry about me, I mean you're not gonna ditch me or something. We'll still be friends," he said yet again.

Harry nodded and continued, "And plus I think she likes someone else. When I was at her house, I found a page from her diary. She talked about this boy throughout the whole entry but she didn't write his name. He sounded perfect. So I after I read it I final realized I love Hermione, but she's gone." He could feel his heart breaking again.

Ron so wanted to tell Harry what Hermione told him but he made a promise. "So do you want me to tell her for you or something?"

"What? "No! You can't tell her. Please, Ron, you gotta keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone. It's…it's just not the right time."

"Whatever…" Ron said for the second time as Hermione entered the compartment, still laughing from one of their gossip chats. As soon as she saw Harry's face she began to be quiet again. Only Ron knew what was happening.

*           *           *

"Welcome students, new and old, to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore shouted throughout the Great Hall. The hall went silent and an applause broke out.  They had just finished watching the sorting of the new first years and Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had walked up to the huge podium in the front of the hall.

"This year, there will be a special dance. This dance, the All Hollow's Eve Ball will be a Halloween costume party. Because some costumes are quite real, will be only allowing 4th years and above." A huge sigh was let out through out the hall from the new students. "Now, I'm sure you all want to eat so I will just shut up," he said with a great smile. As he stepped down, heaps of food appeared on the tables. The students greedily dug in.

            Ron, Harry, and Hermione ate in silence. Finally Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He knew what Harry wanted to ask Hermione and what Hermione wanted to ask Harry. "So…lets say we **all** go to the Halloween Dance together…ok?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded, glad that it was Ron who asked.


	6. The Halloween Party

_Chapter Six_

_The Halloween Party_

            Harry stood in front of a full-length mirror in the boys' dorm. It was the night of the Halloween dance and he had just finished putting his costume on. He had finally decided on going as a vampire. He had to use about a pound of gel to get his black hair to lie flat on his head. Then he had borrowed some of Hermione's make up, the lightest she had, to make his face look pale. He even used a bit of lipstick to bring some color to his lips. He was wearing what looked like a tuxedo with a long cape that wrapped around his ankles. Opening his mouth, he shoved in some fake teeth so it would look more real when he smiled. Yes, he was smiling now. Somehow he and Hermione got back together as friends and had forgotten about whatever had caused the conflicts, which only Ron knew.

Finally satisfied with his costume he walked down the stairs to see Hermione on the couch.

"Where's your costume, Herm?"

She turned around and smiled, she was still wearing he school clothes. "Well, I had two ideas ready…" She took out her wand and tapped herself light on the head. Immediately she changed into a bride of Frankenstein looking creature. Harry shook his head, disgusted. 

"Well then, how about this!" she said tapping herself again on the head. 

This time though she changed into the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen: an angel. Her hair had been curled into little ringlets that ended every strand. It looked as if it had been covered with a veil of glitter. A halo hovered above her head shining silver, making her whole body have a radiant glow. Her face had been made up with silver lipstick and eye shadow. A silver choker had been tied around her neck with a cherub pendant hanging from it. She wore a flowing silvery white gown with long transparent flared sleeves that were also covered in glitter. A long golden rope like belt with tassels at the end was tied loosely around her waist. She slowly twirled around making the small, feathered wings in the back visible.  

'Wow, she looks so beautiful…' Harry thought, not realizing how much his mouth was hanging open.

"Hello? Are you ok? So do you like the costume?" Hermione said. 'Yes! He likes the costume. Lavender was right-maybe he really does like me'

"Huh…er sorry. Nice costume. It looks great."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself"

"Whoa- Hermione-nice outfit!"  Both Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron on the stairs. It didn't even take a second before they started laughing. 

"Nice costume yourself, Ron, but it maybe a bit too early." Hermione said as she laughed. Ron was wearing a Santa Claus suit complete with hat and beard. It was so big; it hung loosely on his body.

"Oh, shut up, all of you!!!"

"I know what will make it look better…" Harry said as he whispered something into Hermione's ear. She giggled. Pulling out her wand and trying not to laugh she shouted, "Obesityious" Suddenly Ron's stomach began to expand and the costume became a perfect fit. 

"What did you do? I weigh over 200 pounds!!"

"Thought you would like it!" Hermione said as she started tear.

"Oh, I'll get you back. I'll get both of you back. I have a secret weapon."

"Come on. Lets just go to the dance" Harry said once the laughing finally cooled down.

All three of them nodded and walked out of the portrait hole.

*           *           *

Another song started up as the last song finished. Hermione, Harry and Ron were dancing together in the center of the Great Hall. Most of the girls looked pretty jealous as they watched Hermione dancing with probably the most popular boy in school. 

"Let's say we take a rest…" Ron said wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. They agreed. As he walked, he white beard seemed to bounce up and down on his water balloon like belly.

"You okay Ron? Maybe you should have chosen another costume…" Harry began.

"Yea, yea- I'm ok. This was the only costume they had left in stock"

The three of them took a seat on the chairs near the punch. After a few minutes Harry noticed Ron staring at something. "You ok Ron? What are you looking at?"

"Hmm? Nothing. I'll be right back…" Ron got up and slowly walked to where he had been staring. Harry lost sight of him as he made his way through the crowd. His absence left Harry and Hermione alone at the punch table.

"Sooo" Harry began. 'Boy, does she look beautiful. I wonder where she got that costume. Her hair looks real nice. So soft and silky. [ a/n What else would a boy think about?]' 

"Sooo" Hermione seemed to respond. 'Well, here we are alone again. Do something!! Oh, I'm just too shy. What happens if he doesn't like me? Maybe he'll do something first.  But if I don't do something he won't know I like him! But I already kissed him before. But that was last year- does he even remember?'

They sat quietly as the time passed. Ron still hadn't returned. Harry was bored out of his mind, but he didn't feel like dancing. Lazily, he picked up on of Hermione's tassels from her belt and started tossing it back and forth from hand to hand. 

"Give me that- Fool around with your own costume." Hermione said teasingly as she picked up the other tassel and started fingering it herself.

"I can see why Crookshanks likes these things so much," Harry said grabbing the other one back and playing with it.

Finally they looked up to see Ron standing in front of them. 

"My God, you were gone for almost 10 minutes- what were you doing? Snogging or something?" For some reason that was the first thing that popped into Harry's mind. 

"What is that on your beard? Lipstick!" Hermione said as she took a closer look.

Ron started to blush, "It's… punch. Yea I was drinking it and it spilled."

"Yea right!" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Hermione began to tsk.

Ron got a sly look in his eyes "Well, for that, I'm unleashing my secret weapon!" He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fairy.

"Ok- a fairy. Do we get three wishes or something?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Take a closer look…" Ron said as he held it above Harry and Hermione's heads. The fairy was clutching something in her small hands. Mistletoe… 'Come on Harry kiss her…you know you want to…' Ron thought to himself. 'I'm a pretty good match maker'

"Well I guess we have to…" Harry's red cheeks could be seen through his layers of the white make up. Hermione only nodded, turning scarlet as well. They both leaned forward and met lips for only a second. They pulled away simultaneously, but as if reading each other's minds, they leaned forward again to finish off what they had started.   

"Hello?"

They both pulled away abruptly from the kiss, both of them still a bright red.

"Wow- you guys make a really good couple" Ron began.

"What? We're not a couple! I just…just…it was the mistletoe!!" Harry began.

"What mistletoe?" Ron asked looking above their heads.

"Oh, you**_ know_** there was mistletoe." Harry looked as if his was about to punch Ron's lights out. He turned to Hermione whose eyes were filling with tears.

"That kiss didn't mean anything to you? How could you?" Hermione was starting to cry as she yelled at him. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall turned to watch this event. Hermione started to cry harder, smearing her silver make up and glitter around her face. She stood up from the chair and slapped Harry hard on the face and ran towards the Gryffindor Room, still crying. 

            Harry wanted to follow her, but he just sat there, rubbing his face. 'I really do love her. Why did I lie like that? I didn't mean it. Why did that kiss have to end so soon?'

Ron had taken a seat next to him and patted him on the back. 'Wow, he seems really hurt. Oh, bloody hell, now I have to figure out another way to get them together.'


	7. On a Piece of Paper

_Chapter Seven_

_One Piece of Paper_

"Oh, come on, Harry, you gotta stop this. You know you miss her," Ron said as he sat in between Harry and Hermione on the couch as a barrier. 

Harry shook his head. "Nope, don't miss her and I don't care either. I'm not going to stop this until she apologizes." 'I do miss her. The way she would laugh. The way her frizzy hair would break into little strands as the wind blew. '

"Me- apologize? You're the one who is the sexist player!" Luckily there were no first years in the room to hear this. 'I miss you so much. You're not a sexist player. You're Harry; my Harry. Oh, if only I could run over there and just stay in his arms forever…'

"That's it- I can't take it any more! You two can solve your own problems. I'm going to bed!" Ron stood up from the couch and began to climb up the stairs, revealing Harry writing hastily on a small piece of paper on the other side of the couch. He looked up to see Hermione trying to get a glimpse of the paper. He quickly crumpled it up and threw it at her. It bounced of her shoulder and rolled off on to the cushion next to her. Harry stood up, "I'm going to bed too. Good night." Harry walked away up to the boys' dorm.

            Hermione sat there alone on the couch. All the sounds of the night seemed to be louder than usual. The fire was crackling, crickets that had some how gotten in chirping. She could even hear some of the owls in the background. The portrait door opened and closed, though she didn't notice anyone else in the room. She just continued to sit there. Suddenly she realized she should look at what Harry threw at her. She remembered him writing something on it. She picked it up and began to unfold it. It read:

Hermione:

Meet me tonight at 10:35 on top of the Astronomy Tower. I want to speak to you with alone, without Ron. Thanks.

Harry.

She glanced at her watch. It was 10:34. Not knowing what else to do, she got up and walked outside into the halls of the school. There were still a few kids around because the curfew was for 10:45. She quickly walked up the long set of stairs until she reached the roof of the Astronomy Tower. A cool autumn breeze blew in her face. 'What did Harry want to talk with me about? Oh there he is…' Hermione walked closer to Harry who stood at the edge of the tower roof. 

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." 

He gave a slight smile, the first since the night of the Halloween dance. "I wanna show you something. Here, get on." He was holding out his broomstick to her.

"No, Harry, I can't. You know I'm afraid of heights."

"Come on. I'll be right with you." Hermione could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest.

"Ok" He got on the broom and held his hand out to her. She gently grabbed it and got on the back of the broom. As it rose into the air, she tightly gripped her arms around Harry's waist. 

            They flew up about 300 feet into the sky. Harry let go of the broom and it remained perfectly parallel to the ground below. Hermione still was clutching Harry's stomach with fear. 

"Come on. It's ok. Just don't look down; just up"

She slowly let go of his gut and looked up. "Wow, the stars are so close. You can almost touch them." She raised her arm and lifted it into the sky. 'Wow, I must look like a dork.'

She turned back to Harry, blushing.

Harry looked down. "I had wanted to tell you something. When I was at your house, I had walked pass your room. A page landed by my foot when Crookshanks jumped. It was from your diary. I didn't know until after I read it," Harry quickly added imagining Hermione's expression. "So I read it. You talked about this guy you liked, but you didn't write his name. He sounded so perfect. Who is he?"

Hermione was in total shock. She almost fell off the broom. "You…you read my diary?"

Harry nodded, still looking down. "Just that one page, though…so who's the guy?"

"It's you. You're the one I love, Harry." 

Harry looked up at her. She was blushing

"I…I love you too. I guess I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me back…" Slowly they leaned in towards each other to seal their love with a long, deep, passionate kiss.

*           *           *

[ a/n This is funny:]

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Ron was getting up from bed. 'Hmm. I have to go to the bathroom. It must be 10:40.' He got up and stretched. As usual, he walked past the open window, where the letters were usually dropped. Casually he looked outside, for no particular reason and was immediately stunned. There, in the moonlight, he saw two figures kissing passionately on a broomstick. He soon identified the one with frizzy hair to be Hermione, but he couldn't tell who the guy was. Ron shrugged and continued to walk to the bathroom.

On the way back he noticed they were still on the broomstick. Ron shook his head. 'I gotta tell Harry about this. He's probably sleeping. I'll tell him tomorrow.' Ron climbed back into his bed not noticing the absence of Harry's snores…

*           *           *

"Hey, Harry- wake up!" Ron shouted as he shook him violently.

"Huh…wha?" Harry opened his eyes to see Ron over him. "Ron, it Sunday. No classes…let me sleep."

"I know, but there's something you need to know. It's about Hermione…"

Harry's eyes popped wide open. "What about her?"

"Well, last night, when I was taking my usual10: 40 stroll to the can, I looked out the window. I then I see these two people on this broomstick and they were kissing. And I mean like _kissing_. So I take a closer look and it turns out the girl was Hermione! And she must really like this guy a lot because she's totally afraid of heights. I don't know who the guy is but if you want her back, you gotta get to her soon or she'll be with that guy forever!"

"Uh…Ron…"

"Yea, Harry. Got any leads on who the guy is or something?"

"Well kinda…"

"So who is it????"

"Um…me," Harry said softly, as his face began to turn crimson.

Ron stayed quiet for a second trying to comprehend what his friend just said. "Oh…so I see you solved the problem…" [ a/n A real boy probably would have said SCORE but I decided to make them polite] Harry nodded, his face still red. "You okay, Ron? I mean what about you?"

'I guess I have to tell him' Ron thought. "Well, remember at the dance when I said I had 'punch' on my beard. Well, Hermione was right it was lipstick…"

"So- who's the girl and how long has it been going on?" Harry said, the true color now returning to his face.

"Um. It's Lavendar. Ever since last year we been seeing each other now and then…" Harry shook his head. "Well, I guess were even."

"Yea. I guess so…" Ron said, glad that Harry wasn't mad at him. 

They stepped out onto the landing and walked down the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She turned around at the sound of the footsteps behind her. She smiled at Harry and turned back to reading her book.

"Um, Hermione. He knows…" She turned back around, abruptly, the color drained from her face. "You told him!"

"No. No…he saw."

Hermione's face turned from the pale white to a scarlet color before their eyes. "Oh"

"I didn't mean to look or anything. I just happened to need to go to the bathroom, and I just happened to look out the window and I just happened to see what I saw. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, Ron. I mean eventually we would have to tell you." Hermione said, trying to smile. "But what are you gonna do now, Ron. Now that me and Harry are…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Nah- it's alright. I have Lavendar. Been seeing her for a while…"

"Lavendar?" Hermione said, starting to laugh. "No wonder she stopped coming to the study secessions we were having." Ron blushed. 

The end

So now u can review-----PLEASE!!!


End file.
